Boredom
by VixenOfMeiraz
Summary: Kise is bored, but Hisaki won't let him do anything but study. What is one to do? - KisexOC, perhaps slight OOCness. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a little oneshot that popped into my head :) I figured Kise would be one to act like this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hisakicchiii…" Kise Ryota whined, his blonde head resting on the book he was supposed to be reading.<p>

When he received no response from the girl sitting next to him, he tried again."

"Hisak-" Kise was cut off by aforementioned girl's fingers flicking him on the ear, causing him to quickly sit up straight.

"Ow… Hisakicchi's so meannn…" Kise continued whining, rubbing his ear tenderly.

'Hisakicchi' put down the book she was reading and leveled Kise with an icy glare, a storm raging in the grey depths of her eyes, "I heard you the first time. What do you want, Kise-chan?"

The blonde pouted at being called 'Kise-chan', but replied, "I'm bored, Hisakicchi…"

Sighing, Hisaki tucked a lock of her straight ebony hair behind her ear and said to Kise in a reprimanding tone, "You're supposed to be studying for your exams, Kise-chan."

"Don't call me Kise-chan! And studying is boring… Why should I study when I can be playing basketball?" Kise answered.

"Because, Kise-**chan**," Hisaki emphasised the hated suffix, "if you don't keep your grades up, you're going to get kicked off the basketball team. Generation of Miracles or not!"

"Not to mention Kasamatsu-senpai will have my head for not helping you…" she muttered under her breath.

"Fine… But I don't understand this…" Kise pointed at something on the book he had previously been resting on, his eyes a shade darker than usual.

Shifting her chair closer to Kise, Hisaki leaned in and began explaining the concept of that particular Math problem. Engrossed in her explanation as she was, the grey-eyed beauty did not notice the way Kise was looking at her.

His amber, now golden eyes took in the way her brow furrowed as she talked, her full lips coated in the a shiny coat of lip gloss; probably one he had endorsed before; the sparkle in her mesmerizing grey orbs as she went on about her favourite subject.

That was the feature he liked the most, not to say that her other features were ugly or anything. It was just that even though Hisaki usually put up a cool and stoic façade, if one were to look closely, they would see all the emotions she hid appear in her eyes. When she was amused, her eyes would gain that tiny little sparkle that brought Kise such joy to be the cause of.

People would always wonder how such a prodigious basketball player could be so childish. It was all the fault of those enchanting grey eyes, he loved them too much, not that he'd ever tell her that. He'd sooner pay for Murasakibarachi's snacks for a month than do that. Not to mention the way her silky black hair fell to her waist, a few locks falling infront of her face, obscuring his view of those beautiful eyes.

Noticing that Kise wasn't giving her his fullest attention, Hisaki leaned close to Kise and said, "Boo."

Said model came out of his daydream, only to find the object of his affection's face extremely close to his. He gave a startled yelp, abruptly pulling his face away from Hisaki's.

Frowning, Hisaki flicked Kise's forehead, "Kise-chan! Are you even listening to me?"

To her surprise, Kise actually blushed, affirming her statement that he wasn't paying attention to her explanation. She huffed, and turned away from the infuriating blonde, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Hisakicchi… I got distracted…" Kise scooted nearer to the angry girl, his tone a placating one.

An angry glare was shot at the blonde basketball player.

"Distracted by what, Kise-chan?" she snapped, still facing away from Kise.

Her petite body stiffened as she felt a pair of muscular arms snake themselves around her waist. The owner of said arms placing his head in the crook of her neck, pressing a light kiss there, causing Hisaki give a small shudder.

"By you of course, Hisakicchi…" Gone was the whiny childish tone of voice; in its place was a husky deep baritone that made a shiver run down Hisaki's spine.

Kise's hot breath blowing against the sensitive skin of her neck didn't help matters either. Finally managing to crane her neck to get a better look at the person currently nuzzling her neck, Hisaki managed to croak out, "W-what are you d-doing? I p-promised Kasamatsu-senpai that-"

She was cut off by a growl from Kise, the vibration on her neck giving her goose bumps.

"Kasamatsu-senpai this, Kasamatsu-senpai that. That's all you think about!" Kise mimicked her voice as he grumbled. "Nothing about poor old Kise-chan… That's all I'll ever be, huh? Kise-**chan**?"

Hisaki's grey eyes widened almost comically. That was what it was all about, the fact that she called him with the suffix –chan? It was almost too funny to be true. The shock of Kise's actions ebbed away and a confident smirk adorned her pretty features. She turned in her seat, causing Kise to sit up, albeit with his arms still around her.

Placing her arms around his neck, Hisaki pulled the now confused blonde closer, and whispered, "Aw, poor Kise-chan's jealous. Isn't he?"

Kise's cheeks reddened at the statement, but more so due to their close proximity, and he tried to stutter out an answer, his previous confidence forgotten. He was shushed by Hisaki's finger, pressing lightly on his lips, before her hand returned to its original position.

"Kise-kun," Hisaki sang teasingly.

Kise flushed even redder.

"Oh? Is that not what you want me to call you? Or perhaps I should call you Ryouta-kun?" Hisaki enjoyed the feeling of making the highly sought after model blush like a young schoolgirl.

By now, their foreheads were leaning on one another, their lips only an inch or two apart. Kise grinned unexpectedly, and breathily replied, "I like the sound of Ryouta-kun."

And with that, he smashed his lips onto Hisaki's own soft pink ones. Kise pulled Hisaki onto his lap, one hand at the base of her neck, toying with the wisps of baby hair there, while the other moved to cup her cheek tenderly.

Hisaki was not idle in this either. Her hand wound itself in Kise's soft sunshine-coloured mane, tugging on the golden strands lightly. Sparks flew as a connection was created. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that lasted for less than a minute, but it seemed like time had stopped for the two, now-blushing teens.

The pair leaned against each other in their embrace, Kise's head once again resting in the crook of Hisaki's neck while said girl rested her chin atop his head, a light blush dusting both their cheeks. Pulling back from Hisaki, Kise looked at the girl on his lap with a cheeky grin.

"I'm still bored, Hisakicchi."

WHACK!

The sound of his math textbook connecting with the back of his skull resounded in the quiet room. He immediately clutched at the injured area, already opening his mouth to whine once more. Before he could even say 'Hisakicchi', aforementioned person pecked him on the lips, muttering "Idiot…" under her breath.

Kise laughed silently, and started actually concentrating as she moved back to her seat and re-explained the math question. Hisakicchi was such a tsundere, not that he'd ever tell her…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this :D Please review and favourite! I'd really really appreciate it! If you'd like me to make another one, please leave a review or PM me :)**

**Ja ne**

**Vixen**


End file.
